Cherry blossoms and Red clouds
by Dorothy-TheInsaneArcobaleno
Summary: Itachi gets blind.A cookie to the one who guesses who the Akatsuki gets to heal him. The first chapter is Konan centered.Rating M because of language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Last time I checked,I didn't own Naruto.But maybe one day,when I rule the world...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S BLIND?"

A scream of anger and shock was heard from Pein's office. Konan was standing in front of him and she had just delivered the worst news in the history of Akatsuki. She sighed and thought why she had accepted to tell him the news.

Flashback

She was watching TV when something blue covered her view. She tried to take her hair off her face but found out that the blue thing was Kisame wearing a nervous smile and puppy dog eyes.

"Please miss Konan…Would you mind to come upstairs for a second? There's something you need to see…"he asked .

"Okay…What is it?" she asked back,a little miffed.

"Emmm…..It's…it's….A SURPRISE! Yes….a surprise…that's right…"he said and smiled nervously.

They headed upstairs where they found all the akatsuki members smiling nervously. "OK, what the heck is going on?You better tell me because if you don't someone's gonna pay." said Konan angrily.

Kisame walked towards a door and told her to open it . She heard banging from the inside. She got the handle while the other members started to shrink anime style. She opened the door to see the most pathetic sight in her whole life. Itachi walking into a wall.

"Itachi…what the hell are you doing?" said Konan in a look of utter horror. "I…I can't see…turn on the lights somebody…"

Konan glared at the other akatsuki members. Then she snapped. "WHAT THE FUCK ? WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING?YOU DICKHEADS!YOU WASTED MY FUCKIN' TIME WHEN HE WAS BLIND AND NEEDED HELP?AND YOU CALL YOURSELVES S-CLASS CRIMINALS?HOW IN GOD DAMN HELL ARE WE GONNA TELL THIS TO PEIN YOU FREAKING RETARDS? SURPRISE MY ASS!"

Everyone fell silent. They knew better than getting Konan angry but they have just managed it.

"I'm…I'm blind?" said Itachi weakly.

"Now, don't take it too bad…I mean you are going to be ok…now don't be pissed…" said Konan trying to take it easy when Kisame suddenly cut her.

"YES!YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE BEAUTIFUL SUN, THE LOVELY BIRDS AND THE SPECTACULAR SEA!YOU'LL NEVER USE TSUKOYOMI AGAIN!YOU WILL BE THROWN OUT OF AKATSUKI BECAUSE YOU'RE USELESS!" he sobbed out loud.

Konan sent him a death glare and Itachi fainted.

"Well…we were hoping that you would tell the leader about this…" said Deidara cowardly.

"You see, you're the only one that will not get killed if you tell him. So…please?" concluded Kisame. "Whatever…just keep Itachi calm."

End Flashback

"You heard me. Itachi is blind. That means he won't be able to use his special abilities. What are you going to do?" Konan asked calmly.

"Well, I can't throw out the most useful member of the organization and the least psycho…except me of course." he said smugly.

'_Yes of course, the worst control freak and power thirsty killer coughPeincough is just a kitten in front of Deidara or Tobi…_' Konan thought sarcastically.

"Well, there's only one way to get over this…heal him" said Pein.

"How exactly are we going to do this? We're not medic nins…" Konan wondered out loud.

"But this is what an organization of S-ranked criminals is all about! We're going to kidnap one! Any ideas?"

Konan thought for a second. Then a huge pink image popped into her mind. "What about the girl that killed Sasori?"

Pein tilted his head to the side,weighing the idea."Haruno Sakura, huh? Well she could be a good addition to our team. And I heard she's almost as skilled as Tsunade. Good idea. Now would you mind to go? I'm about to make an evil mastermind plot to kidnap her. " And he got lost in his thoughts.

Konoha

"Apsooo!" Sakura sneezed. Hmm… Someone was talking about her…


	2. Chapter 2

This takes place a few days later

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!That's why this thing is called fan fiction.

Sakura was in the forest taking a walk when a shadow moved between some trees. She stopped and tried to sense who was it.

As long as she closed her eyes to concentrate on sounds,a hand covered her eyes while another one covered her mouth. She bit it but the hand didn't even squirm. Because the man whose hand was covering her mouth was Deidara. Which earned him a punch powerful enough to destroy a wall.

"You damn perverted Akatsuki! What do you want from me? Get out of our village! Now or I'll kill you!" she threatened.

Then she felt that she couldn't move on her own will. Sasori walked out of the shadows smirking. He had caught her with puppet strings.

Sakura screamed in horror. "But…but you're dead… It can't be!" she shouted,freaked out.

"Apparently I'm not. And we're going to leave. But you're coming with us." he answered and started to walk pulling Sakura's strings behind him.  
She was screaming for help but he closed her mouth with some more strings. Deidara created a clay bird and climbed on it. Sasori jumped on it pulling poor Sakura with him. And they flied back to the Akatsuki HQ.

Akatsuki HQ

Kisame has already bought Itachi the black sunglasses and a cane.  
Tobi was always next to him repeating "Tobi will help, Tobi is a good boy!" He wasn't that great of help though because Itachi hadn't yet stopped walking into walls although he did it less often. Itachi was walking around the house with his sunglasses on and his cane. The other members were pulling pranks on him all the time and Konan was hunting them around the headquarters.

Pein decided to take a long vacation. Complete with therapy sessions and spa.

He just looked at his mobile phone waiting for the call that included screaming, complaints and the whole three-year-old-styled pleading. On the other hand the only phone call he got was from Sasori to tell him that they captured the kunoichi .Everything was going swimmingly. When suddenly…. The phone rang again.

"Pein, when are you coming back?" Konan's voice was heard.She was desperate.

"Well in about two to three weeks…Why?" he asked her,oblivious of what was happening back at the HQ.

"They're driving me crazy! They keep teasing Itachi like five-year-olds, they fight all the time and they eat more than I could think!"

"Whatever! Just hold on for a week. When is the girl coming?" he snapped.

"Tomorrow." Konan sighed.

On the way

"Deidara-san, please let me sleep some more! It's 5 in the morning…" Sakura said in the middle of a yawn.

Sasori and Deidara were standing over her looking at her impatiently. She has stopped trying to escape since the second day of their journey and as a result they started to act a bit friendlier towards her. Well, for Deidara a little friendlier was best described by acting openly, giving her bits and pieces of information while Sasori just stayed to not connecting chakra strings to her .

"Wake up woman! Now! Be ready in ten minutes!" Sasori shouted. Then he got out of the room banging the door and leaving her and Deidara looking like this: Oo

20 minutes later….

"Done yet Sakura?" Sasori asked carefully. After trying to stop her from putting on makeup, which costed him sore ears and a black eye, he was acting much more nicely and calm. '_Damn__ that__ Itachi!__Why __would__ he__ need__ to __get __blind__ now_?'

Akatsuki HQ

Itachi was alone. '_Why __did__ I __have__ to __overuse__ my __tsukoyomi __like __this!__Now __I__ can't__ see…__That __idiot __Sasori__ What __is __he__ waiting __for__?Why __isn't__ he__ bringing__ that__ pink__ thing __here!_' he thought and smirked.

His evil smirks haven't changed at all…except that there wasn't a blood red sharing an to accompany them. '_I__ remember __she __had __a__ crush __on__ my __baby __brother…__let's __get __to__ her__ nerves__ a__ bit__ when__ she__ arrives…'_


	3. NOT A CHAPTER IMPORTANT NOTE

Guys,I have a writer's block on this story,plus school began,so I need some ideas people!Pretty please!If I get one idea I will be able to update until Sunday.Now that I think of it, I may be able to also post a oneshot I am preparing. 

I beg you for ideas!


	4. Chapter 3

Sakura was very nervous as she approached the akatsuki hideout. Things were about to get nasty. And now, she would see Sasuke-kun's brother…How could she heal a person who destroyed the life of her love? But, if he hadn't, Sasuke would be different. But it didn't matter. She would take her revenge for what Itachi did to her love. She snapped out of her thoughts when Sasori stopped and focused his chakra, uncovering a huge invisible manor. Sakura thought 'wow, this must be luxurious inside…'

Konan snapped out of her meditation when she sensed Sasori's chakra. She got up, tears of joy in her eyes. She ran out of the house and looked at Sasori, Deidara and the girl. It was…her salvation! She started running towards Sasori and collapsed in his arms.

Sasori looked at her like she was insane. But then he heard her mumble "Finally…you're here…I thought they would kill me after they kill each other…demolished living room…bugs…kitchen…unable to cook…aaahhh!" and she fainted. Sasori tossed her over to Deidara and nodded to Sakura.

As long as they walked in, Sakura resisted the urge to puke. The living room in front of her was covered in blood, tentacles and dirt.

A guy with an orange mask was between the tentacles trying to get out while whining "Tobi doesn't deserve this!Tobi is a good boy!"

She threw a confused look at Sasori who just shrugged and moved on to the next room. He then started going up some stairs and Sakura followed him. Deidara took Konan to her room.

"Girl, you have to live with Itachi ,because no other room is available and I wouldn't like to sleep with someone who tried to kill me, you know? It gets kinda awkward."

"Ok, no problem." Sakura answered,while boiling on the inside.

They stopped at the last door and found Itachi trying to read a book in braille system. Next to that was another book. 'The book that teaches you a 1000 ways to read braille system for dummies.'

The only problem though was that Itachi couldn't read… so he just sat in the office with a frown.

He 'looked' up. "Are you this idiotic creature, Sakura Haruno?" he asked Sakura.

She fumed out of her ears, her nose and her eyes. Not only she agreed to treat him, but also he was being rude to her. "If you ever wanna see the light again, shut up Uchiha! You know, I could always say that there is no hope for you to see again." she said with an angry smirk.

Itachi gulped and put his arms on his chest. "Pinky." he said.

She stopped at her feet and replied. "Ray Charles!" It was official. That was how they would call each other.

Sakura did some hand signs and summoned something. That something landed on Itachi's head. It was… luggage. Bazillions of suitcases and…twelve pink buckets of paint.

That was not good, thought Sasori.

"Sasori!"she shouted.

He was right."Yeees?"

"Get your puppets ready to clean up the living room and the kitchen. Then paint the living room. I'll work on this room. What,you're still here? GO!" she ordered,in the way only a hysterical girl could order.

Sasori left without a single word. After that two Sasori clones came in the room taking five buckets of paint.

Sakura started unpacking, moving a huge collection of shampoos and cosmetics to the bathroom. She took out the bath curtain and put on a new pink and light blue one. As long as she was finished she told Itachi to go away because she was going to settle herself in the room. Itachi did as she said, although he was afraid of what she could do to the room.

Sakura tied her hair back and started painting the room. She decided on a bright pink wall color and sky blue ceiling. She was finished after a few minutes with the help of ten clones. Then she commanded the clones to change the furniture.


	5. Chapter 4

This and the previous chapter are dedicated to Pandafoot, who gave me so many ideas that I think my head is gonna explode! Thank you Pandafoot! You rock! Also, in this fic sakura is 20 years old.

Dorothy:Itachi do the disclaimer before I bring Anna here.(Anna is a friend of mine, rabid Itachi fan girl)

Itachi: gulps then growls Ok,ok! Dorothy doesn't own naruto.

Dorothy: Why?

Itachi:Because if she did it would be called akatsuki and I would be one of the main characters. And because Masashi Kishimoto does.

Dorothy: Good boy. Have a cookie. Now on to the story.

* * *

Three hours later… 

Sakura was done. She pulled her hair down and walked to the living room. She squealed as she looked at the now bright pink living room.

Sasori was watching TV with Deidara and was frowning like crazy. He couldn't believe that the HQ of an evil criminal organization was becoming…the lair of a pink beast… Kami-sama help them!

Sakura smirked satisfied. As the new medic ninja of Akatsuki, she had her own privileges.

She headed to the kitchen to see a bombarded field.

She screamed and when she was back to sanity, she called out "Dei-Dei! Tobi! Get your lazy asses here!"

As long as they were there, Sakura passed them a broom, a mop, a bucket and some house cleaning products. "I want this kitchen to be sparkling and painted light blue when I come back here!"

Deidara tried to complain but Tobi covered his mouth in the first smart act he ever did. Sakura nodded and went up to see poor Konan.

She found her on the bed twitching in her nightmares. She gently woke her up. "You don't have to worry anymore about them. Together we'll put them in line. Call your leader and tell him to stay where he is. I understand how difficult things are now." she said,trying to comfort her.

Konan looked at her in terror.

"You know what," Sakura continued. "I know the perfect treatment for those situations. Shopping!"

Konan's eyes brightened. They screamed happily and they went off to take showers. Then Sakura put on a Lolita pink dress with black tall boots and Konan chose a light blue t-shirt, black mini-skirt and black boots.

They ran down the stairs and met in the living room. Konan looked at it in utter confusion. Then she shrugged and smiled. She looked down at the couch and saw Itachi lying on his back and Sakura over him pulsing green chakra into his eyes. All the other guys were watching in excitement.

After a while,Sakura took her hands away and Itachi started to open his onyx eyes. Sakura was over him looking worried.

Itachi's blurred view started to clear and his eyes met a pair of jade green eyes.

He looked at his healer and saw a woman completely different than the fourteen year old he met 6 years ago. Well, except the hair. The same bright pink. But this time it was different. Longer, much longer and without the forehead protector.

But…wait a second…not only the hair was pink… the walls…they were pink too…Itachi's eyes widened in horror and he said "What.Have.You.Done.With.The.House.Pinky."

"I decided to redecorate it. As well as our room Ray Charl-…wait, you need a new nickname…Hmmm…..I know! I shall call you weasel! And if you dare and change anything in our room WEASEL ,you'll die. Horribly. Now I'm off with Konan for shopping. Bye Puppet boy, bye Dei-Dei, bye Weasel, bye sharky, I'm bored to say the other nicknames so bye anyway!"

And Konan pulled her out of the room leaving the boys like this: Oo' ?

Konan and Sakura were going around the mall, buying everything that caught their eye.

"How will we pay for all this?" Sakura asked.

"Just show the clerk of the shop this." she said and pulled up a black visa with red clouds.

"Tada! The Akatsuki credit card! This little piece of plastic guarantees that you'll get everything free!" Konan said and winked smartly.

A few hours later, they returned.

Sakura commanded Deidara to carry her new things up and Konan got Tobi to do it. Then Sakura went off to her room, not surprised to find Itachi there. He was on the bed twitching uncontrollably and mumbling something about pink.

For a second Sakura thought he was cute but then she smirked evilly and started to blabber about what she bought, the boys at the mall and other disgustingly girly stuff. She waited till Itachi was in a full seizure and then she began to talk about chakra. His spasms stopped and were reduced to some twitches. And he smiled weakly. She saved his life.

But wasn't she the one who tried to kill him? His blood red sharingan glared at her and she traveled in the world of tsukuyomi…

She wasn't tied to a cross, thank god, was her first thought. But then she felt him coming near to her.

"You actually brought me in that condition…a weak girl like yourself. I'm actually impressed. But now…it's time for the consequences." he said in a devilish voice. Sakura gulped and looked at him pleading silently. He smirked and said: You are condemned in 72 hours of……………..

* * *

Cliffhanger! Next chapter: "You're kidding right?" "No. Now let's begin." 


	6. Chapter 5

Well, in this chapter begins the long awaited part… the romance!

Konan! Do the disclaimer!

Konan: Ok! Dorothy doesn't own Naruto. If she did the pairings of this fic would be canon.

* * *

"You are condemned in 72 hours of….watching this!" he said and she was immediately tied to a chair.

And suddenly, a huge screen appeared in front of her. The screen became blue, and then, the dreaded second appeared. The very second of the accidental kiss of Sasuke with Naruto.

Itachi's voice was stroking her ears unpleasantly. "This was his first kiss… Yes… The very first experience…Probably he's the first gay Uchiha.", and after that he started adding several disgusting details to what could have happened next. When Sakura got out of his world of shadows she was twitching and foam was coming out of her mouth.

Deidara rushed into the room. "Guess what, un! Leader-sama is here!"

Itachi shivered. "Oh shit." he said,visions of his leader in the pink living room made him want to hide.

"How is he feeling?"he continued.

"Absolutely fine. He asks to see you and Sakura. Now, un!" Deidara said,and got out of the room.

Itachi thought for a second."Ok…Sakura, wake up. Sasuke is here and he says he loves you."

Sakura snapped out of her seizure at once and fixed her hair. "WHERE IS SASUKE-KUN?"

Itachi was close to sweatdrop."Relax. I just woke you up because you were having a seizure. The leader wants to see us so move."

"Yes Itachi-sama!" Itachi smirked at the sudden change of her manner.He could really get used to that. Taming that girl was a challenge. And challenges were something he never said no to. Although he was a bit disappointed that it was over after a small tsukuyomi…

Sasori told him last night that they looked like an old married couple. If the man that said it was not as smart as he was,then it would have costed him 72 hours of seeing Orochimaru naked…

He looked at Sakura while she was going down the stairs happily. Her pink hair was waving while she skipped at each step. It was so soothing. And how her silluette rocked up and down gracefully.

He shook his head violently and mentally slapped his forehead. What was he thinking about? He had to be going insane. He had to admit though, that girl had something.

Pein introduced himself to Sakura, and told her to leave him and Itachi alone.

"Itachi, this girl is obviously useless in fields other than close combat and medical ninjutsu. I now appoint you as her personal trainer! No objections."

"What? You're kidding me right?"Sakura exclaimed while Itachi carried his leader's words to her.

"No. I am your personal trainer. Now, let's go outside to begin."

"Ok Weasel!"she answered.

Itachi sighed. He knew it wouldn't be that easy to get this girl to respect him.

Itachi started throwing random weapons at her and she was supposed to block or dodge them. Well, most of them were clearly embedded into her arms and legs so she started screaming.

"Pull them out. You should be able to block the kunai and dodge the shuriken. God you're useless." he said,aiming to get a reaction out of her.

"Oh really?I'll show you how useless I am!" she shouted, throwing a punch to the ground causing an earthquake.

Itachi poofed behind her and put a kunai to her throat. Then she did what she did best.

"And she was all like OMG, just look at how totally ugly her look is! And she like needs new shoes, and like a fancy bag and other totally hot stuff,and there was like, that totally hot guy who like liked her and then all the girls were like totally shocked ……"

Itachi was starting to get to a seizure again. He pushed the kunai closer to her neck and she ignored it, he put his hand over her mouth, she bit him and continued. He looked at her lips, that were throwing out a river of shitty monologue, and finally used his last trick.

Sakura's plan seemed to work. She continued to blabber uncontrollably when she felt Itachi's hand on her eyes. Next thing she knew he was frenching her.

She was shocked and tried to pull away but then she decided she was just fine there. She put her arms around his neck and kissed back. He smirked into the kiss and enjoyed the sensation. When they pulled away for air, Sakura looked at him happily.

A.N.:(Oh, how beautiful is the OOCness allowed when writing fanfics…)

Itachi put his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "This is what happens when you are too annoying."

"Well…then I should be annoying more often." she said and closed the gap between them again.

Several hours later they returned to the manor. They were exhausted because of not only training but other activities too. When they came back Itachi held the smallest, undetectable warmness in his crimson eyes. Sakura looked hazy but collected.

Konan,getting the situation at once, dragged Sakura out of the living room and took her to her bedroom. "Pein, get out! NOW!"

"Ok, ok, jeez!" Pein said.'Crap, this woman must have PMS…'

"Now that we're alone, tell me everything!" Konan said with an evil smirk.

Sakura nodded and talked to her about everything that happened in the woods. When she was finally done, Sakura felt bad.

"What's wrong?" asked Konan, putting an arm on her shoulders.

"It's just that… I feel like I betrayed Sasuke…"

"Oh, come on!Like he hasn't betrayed you! You have us now. We are your big happy family of murderers!" she said,grinning like the maniac she was.

Sakura nodded her head and shed a few tears. "Thank you Konan-chan!"

"Oh, come here girl!" Konan hugged her in a successful attempt to comfort her.

Sakura headed to her room to sleep.

'Konan is right, Sasuke did betray me! He's a jerk! An even worse jerk than his brother.' she thought while she was having a shower.

"ACHOOOOOO!" Sasuke sneezed,somewhere very far away. Karin turned to him with a ready tissue. He got the tissue and pushed her away.

* * *

CHA!Finally finished this chapter...sorry if the tsukuyomi part wasn't what you expected. 


	7. ANOTHER NOTE

Greetings, my dear readers. Because of an enormous writers block that fell on my head and because of constant semester tests at school, I'm afraid this story won't be updated for a while. But I have some good news. Some very good news. The exact day of Christmas, you will be rewarded with four new chapters of this story and an XXXL chapter of my other story. Also, the few people who actually keep in touch with my work will se that I have uploaded some character profiles for a new Bleach story. If you don't mind, take a look at it and tell me your opinion. Thank you very much, sorry to the people who thought that was a chapter. But I will reward you with a small sneak peek to the next chapters.

-I'm paying a little visit to him… Would you mind to come with me?

-You have a new mission.

-Akatsuki! Assemble! I'm going on vacation.

-Konan! I need to ask you something .Why am I having those headaches?

-No Sakura! I am your father!

-Lalala… I'm just walking around Konoha innocently… although I was missing for many years…

-Karin, get the cloaks. We're going to Konoha! Why Sasuke-kun? Because my Itachi-is-alive-and-going-there senses are tingling.


	8. Chapter 6

Ok,I know I said the new chapters would all be on Christhmas but I wanted to post this a day earlier. /\

DoA:Itachi!Do the disclaimer.  
Itachi:No.  
DoA:shows ItaSasu yaoi gallery  
Itachi:pukes OK OK!Dorothy doesn't own Naruto,Bleach,Shaman king,Death note or Star Wars.

* * *

Sakura and Itachi were called to Pein's office for a mission. When they got there, Pein hidden Mr Snuggles under his evilly mysterious office and looked at them with his creepy Rinnegan eyes. 

"Itachi, Sakura. You have to go to Konoha."

"No." Sakura deadpanned.

"Let me finish. You have to go to Konoha and tell them that… we wish to become allies with them. Here is a scroll that you'll give to the Hokage herself. It contains top secret data that you are NOT allowed to see."

"Got it." Itachi said,his tone a bit hesitant.

"YAY! I'll see my mother and father again!!! I'm so happy!" Sakura was jumping around happily when Pein interrupted her.

"Well…your father…"

"He's dead, I know. It's just that I'll visit his and my mother's grave."She said,a bit more sadly.

Pein shook his head and stood up.He breathed in and coughed. "No Sakura .I am your father!!!"

"That's not true, that's impossible!" Sakura screamed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Nah. It's true. Remember, crazy hair is hereditary. I have orange hair and your real mother had purple hair…So when the colors mixed there came the pink. Your mother died at birth and I gave you to an adoption office, because if my daughter had pink hair, I would be laughed at in the evil guy meeting." He didn't want to even think of those meetings… 'That Aizen! Thinks he knows everything! He just goes around with his emo doggy and that fox faced bastard playing cool… And what about that pyromaniac, Hao? He almost burned my beautiful hair. Not to mention the textbook boy, Lightbulb or something. Only at the thought of having to meet them again I get angry…'

"YOU'RE LYING!!" she screamed, waterfalls of tears running from her eyes.

"Search your feelings, you know it to be true!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay that's enough of that. Stop the star wars jokes."

"I'll stop the star wars jokes."

"You want to shut up and dismiss us."

"I want to shut up and dismiss you." Sakura didn't wait. She dragged Itachi out of the room and leaded him upstairs.

"I'm going to tell you something. Don't take it too bad…Itachi…I think I'm pregnant."

He blinked. And blinked again. And fainted for a few seconds. When he woke up he started shouting. "I'm gonna be a father! Do you listen to me world? HUH! In your face Uchiha clan!" and started giving out pancakes. Sakura was frozen. All that preperation for nothing???

**_Flaaashbaaaack…._**

_Sakura had been feeling strange for a while then. Although she was an excellent doctor,those headaches wouldn't go away,and her teeth hurt,and she almost puked her guts out every day…It was time to go ask Konan about that._

_She knocked on Konan's door. "Yes?"_

_Sakura popped her head inside. "Well…Konan…I need to ask you something.Why am I having those headaches?''_

_''What are you talking about? What sort of headaches?" Konan asked, suspecting what was going on._

_''I've having those weird headaches,and I puke. A LOT!''_

_Konan smiled knowingly. "Well what do you think it is? I thought you were a medic."_

_Sakura was puzzled for a while, when realization hit her. "You…you don't mean I'm…"_

_Konan shook her head. Sakura gulped and used her chakra to confirm what the other female just implied. When she was proven right, Sakura paled. Then she began to smile. Now, finally some good news! How was she going to tell Itachi though?After an hour,she finally got the courage to tell him and promised to herself to say it when she saw him._

**_End Flaaaaashbaaaaack_**

"SAKURAA!" Uh oh. That voice was familiar… Pein…

"Y-yes leader-sama?" Sakura asked,playing innocent.

"Why didn't you report this sort of information directly to me?" Pein gritted out, murderous intent towards a certain pink haired girl.

"Well…eh…I forgot?" Sakura tried, wincing.

Pein raised an eyebrow. After a few seconds of complete silence he decided that he didn't want to have anything to do with this. "Do what you like.Just complete your missions."

Sakura's eyes brightened up. 'Thank god. We're not dying today.'

A few hours later…

Itachi was lying down on the bed while Sakura was messing up every closet, trying to find out what clothes to take with her. "Sakura…"

"Yes?" she answered, barely visible behind a huge pile of clothes. Itachi glared at her.

"Get out of there so I can talk to you!"

Sakura heard his dangerous tone and popped her head out of the closet.

"I've been thinking…after the mission,I'll pay my brother a little visit. Want to come?" Sakura's eyes glowed.

"Hell yes. I want to see his face when he finds out."

Itachi smirked. He hadn't seen his foolish little brother in ages. And torturing his angsty ass was just way too much fun to resist.


	9. Viva Las Konohas

Disclaimer:I hate you.I hope you die.This doesn't apply if you're reading this.Oh,and by the way,I don't own Naruto.But I do own this plot.  
Itachi:Since when there is a plot?  
Me:Shut up you.

Itachi and Sakura were standing right outside the walls of Konoha!They were both wearing their hats and cloaks so that no one would be able to recognize them.They passed through the gates thanks to Itachi's sharingan and headed straight to...get some dumplings of course!Itachi had a chronic case of sweet tooth and since Sakura went and got herself pregnant,she needed her daily sugar rush.

Meanwhile,many miles away...

Sas-k was walking up and down in his small (and,may I add,dirty as hell) hideout.Something kept him awake the whole night.He was banging his head on wall,trying to find out the source of his insomnia and knock himself out in the process,when...IT HIT HIM!

His eyes widened and he let out an insane laugh,waking everyone in a radius of 300.000 square miles.Well...except his team of course.He sweatdropped and cut his wrist with a kunai.The problem was that he forgot something.His wounds closed immediately after killing Orochimaru. He fumed out of his ears,eyes and mouth and took a deep breath.

"KARIN! SUIGETSU! JUUGO!"

In a matter of seconds,Karin was in front of him,hearts in her glasses and eyes. "Yes Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuun?" Sasuke sweatdropped.

Suigetsu came down a minute later,naked.Which earned him a punch from Karin and an icy glare from Sasuke."Go put some clothes on you idiot,before I chidori your sorry ass."

Suigetsu nodded frantically and disappeared.Sasuke sighed. "Okay,now,where in the name of Panic at the Disco is Juugo?"

As long as he asked the question,a wild cry echoed in the hideout. "KIIIIIIIILLLLLLL!!"

Sas-k gulped."Oh,not again!!Damn,this brat needs a shrink.Karin,remind me to find him one.Prefferably an indestructible robot one."

Karin nodded and made a note in her mental notebook(which,by the way,had replaced her brain) while Sas-k ran to calm the most loyal member of his team down.

A few minutes later,they were all gathered in the small sitting room,Sas-k standing in front of them."Okay people, we're going to Konoha."

"Why, Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked.

"Because my Itachi-is-alive-and-going-there senses are tingling.Now,Karin, get the cloaks.We're leaving."

Karin run off and...fell flat on the ground after slipping on Suigetsu's belt.Sas-k shook his head,disappointed. 'Why couldn't the floor be filled with sharp objects,damn it!!I want her dead!!' he thought and cut himself once again. Hey,he wasn't always in such a strong emo mood,and he wouldn't lose the golden opportunity.

While Sas-k was cutting himself...

After Itachi finally devoured all the dumplings,he and Sakura headed straight to the Hokage's tower. They walked in and headed straight to Tsunade's office. Sakura busted in with a loud "Shishou!!" and a bone-crushing hug.The gamble-loving Hokage choked on her sake and yelped.

"Sakura." Itachi's deadpan voice was heard. "Stand back."

Sakura pouted and released the freaked out Hokage."Awww,you're no fun!"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "May I ask what are you doing here with Sakura,Uchiha?"

Itachi smirked and removed his hat."But of course.Sakura-kun here has decided to join our organization.And,because a certain someone has a soft spot for her...we are here to give you this." he explained and took a scroll out of his cloak.

The sake-loving Kage's other eyebrow,soon joined the first one as she read the scroll's contents. "A what?"

"An alliance,shishou!Can't you read?" Sakura cut in,as Itachi opened his mouth to speak.

A glare was shot at the pink-haired girl's direction.She blushed and stared down at her feet."Sorry."

Itachi frowned."Anyway,this is what our leader..." he stopped for a second.'What leader?Our actual leader is an insane D.I.D. sharingan user...'

"...wants." he completed. "So,what is your answer?"

Tsunade thought about it for a a bit.'An alliance with them?It would certainly be beneficial...not to mention that I can get one of those cloaks so I can hide my chest a bit...Really,I'm growing tired of Jiraya...'

She sighed. "Okay,fine.But only if you get me a cloak."

Itachi's eyes widened momentarily."Fine.We'll bring you one as soon as possible."

Meanwhile,back on Endor...Eh,I mean S.E.H. (Secret Emo Hideout)

"Okay people,I'm done!" Sas-k said,wearing his cloak and bandages,trying to hide his cut marks.

"Finally..." Suigetsu muttered.

Karin glared at him."Shut up!Sasu-kun can do whatever he wants!!He worked hard to get to such an level of emoness!" she shouted at Suigetsu,her fist ready to hit.

"Kiiiiilllllllll..." a low voice filled with killing intent growled.

Everyone in the room fell silent. "Oh crap." all three of them whispered. Sasuke gulped while Juugo was coming closer,his curse seal level 2 developing step by step.

"Okay.Two choices.Stay here and get killed,or run and leave Karin as bait." Suigetsu whispered to Sas-k.

Sas-k stared at Suigetsu."You know,that's the smartest thing you've said today.RUN FOR THE HILLS!" he shouted and left the room in light speed with Suigetsu following and Juugo hunting them(right after he turned Karin into a bloody mess).

"Don't worry!It's just one of those phases!It'll pass in a few minutes!" Suigetsu said.

"Sure,let's just run to Konoha." Sas-k answered,nodding.

10 hours later...

"You said it would pass, walking puddle!!" Sas-k shouted at Suigetsu,while Juugo was still on their tail,saying something along the lines of "Die-cut-heart-out-strangle-intestines-maggots-feed-corpse"

Suigetsu shrugged."I dunno.It should stop any second now."

And,thank whatever God(or author),Juugo's killing spree had ended.

Right out of Konoha.

"Well.This is what I call irony." Suigetsu said simply,staring at the random graffiti over the walls,and in huge bold letters,the saying:What happens in Konoha,stays in Konoha.

Sas-k raised an eyebrow."Okay,this wasn't like that when I left."

"Why do we have to leave now??" a girl's voice was heard from inside.

"You'll see.Stop being so impatient." another voice answered,this time a guy's. A very very familiar guy's.

And yes,out of the door walked Itachi and Sakura."Yo,foolish emo brother."

Sas-k fumed. "You!Brother!My unending hatred of you has brought me today to this spot,and my breathtaking angst has led me to the foosteps you made me take so many years ago, when you,my only brother,destroyed my life and my family,and turned me into the emo extraordinaire I am now,and I am finally going to defeat you,for the likes of you can't stand before the power of the EMO and..."

"Pleased to meet you,my name is Suigetsu."

"Hello,I am Itachi Uchiha." Itachi replied while Sas-k continued his speech.

"Sakura Haruno!" the pink-haired girl replied cheerfully.  
"...and it's time to breathe your last breath,brother,for his is your unavoidable end...Are you guys listening to me??" Sas-k shouted at them.

Itachi threw him a Look and poked him on the forehead,sending him into a nearby tree. "Shut up,little brother.We're talking.So,you have a psychotic teammate,a Sas-k fangirl and an emo bastard as your boss?"

"Just as you said it,Itachi-san." Suigetsu said and shook his head in despair.

"Eh,hello?Revenge?Death?Blood tears?Epic battle ending in death and filled with angsty flashbacks of the past?Do I ring a single bell here?" Sas-k asked while he recovered.

"No,I have more important things to do.Okay brother,I have news for you.My future wife,Sakura Haruno,is pregnant.Looks like that I will revive the clan after all.Hehe.Oh well.You're gay anyway,so,see ya.It's been great to meet you,Suigetsu.Give me a call someday!" Itachi said and took his leave,Sakura following.

Sas-k fell flat on he ground,a bit of foam coming out his mouth and his eyes swirling.Suigetsu poked Sasuke with a stick."Eh...I think he's dead...hehe." he giggled,not noticing the menacing shadow of a schizoid shinobi looming over him... 


End file.
